It is generally known to adjust seats of motor vehicles by hand or by means of actuators, wherein the lateral support is adjusted by upholstery parts in the lateral region.
For this purpose, it is known inter alia to fill fluid-filled bladders with a defined pressure. In this case, pressure sensors can be inserted into the bladders in order to measure the adjusted pressure and to be able to adapt the pressure to the user, in particular to his weight, anatomy and size. Said adjustments are carried out statically, i.e. set once and left until the user changes them. Alternatively, it is known to vary the pressure of the fluid-filled bladders in order to increase or ensure the well-being of the user.
DE 198 06 535 A1 thus discloses the use of pressure reshaping means within fluid-filled bladders in order to reduce the muscle fatigue of the occupant.
By contrast, DE 10 2007 015 419 A1 describes the use of pressure sensors in the seat to determine the weight of the occupant by comparing the pressures at different accelerations, and, by this means, to control the restraining systems and, possibly, to optimize comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,958,955 B2 discloses the adjustment and adaptation of motor vehicle seats to occupants and besides this also the adjustment of fluid-filled bladders by means of carrying out pressure changes in order to maintain comfort. In doing so, vehicle states that are to be expected can also be taken into account during the adjustment and adaptation of motor vehicle seats using GPS data.
In vehicle seats the lateral support can also be adjusted by changing the lateral (edge) upholstery elements. Said changes can be carried out by adjusting the fluid-filled bladders for example.
DE 10 2007 032 448 A1 discloses a motor vehicle seat with side bolsters that can be varied by means of pneumatic bladders. In this case, the bladders on the door side can be evacuated if the corresponding door is opened and/or the ignition is switched off.
DE 10 2013 001 772 A1 discloses a flexible surface cover for furnishing a motor vehicle seat in the interior of a motor vehicle, comprising a flexible cover material and a flexible sensor device with at least one sensor element that is joined to the cover material and that forms a flexible sensing region of the surface cover.
DE 195 45 168 A1 describes a motor vehicle seat with hollow chambers that can be variably pressurized and that provide lateral support during lateral accelerations.
In contrast, as before there is a need for simple solutions in order to be able to adapt the lateral support in motor vehicle seats to current vehicle states while still enabling simple disembarking.